Despertar
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Para cada vampiro es diferente… cada vampiro tiene motivos diferentes y cada uno lo supera de manera distinta.
1. Con sabor a Amor

**Título: **Despertar.**  
Fandom: **Karin (Chibi Vampire)  
**Claim: **Elda Marker  
**Notas:** Para cada vampiro es diferente… cada vampiro tiene motivos diferentes y cada uno lo supera de manera distinta.  
**Advertencias:** Teen. +13.

**Discl****a****imer:** Karin no es mío, pertenece a Yuna Kagesaki.

_

* * *

_

Con sabor a amor.

Lloraba.

La ahora _adulta_ lloraba amargamente. Tendida a mitad del bosque, soltando fuertes gritos de dolor cada vez que recordaba. Con el alma desgarrada y el corazón en un puño, retorciéndose inútilmente con las manos el estómago.

En un penoso intento de negar su propio cuerpo…

Los intestinos hinchados de sangre cálida. El olor dulzón mezclado con óxido en los labios manchados del líquido. El hermoso vestido de niña mancillado con escarlata. Y el corazón deshecho de una niña que hacía unos momentos vivía su primer amor…

-

El niño se había declarado a Elda, entregándole una rosa blanca para sellar su primeriza confesión. Ella lo conocía y lo quería, había vivido cerca de ella. No la había despreciado, pese a lo diferente que era ella; aunque obviamente no sabía lo que era.

Las manos de la niña se retorcían ávidamente en las faldas de su vestido, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y el aliento se le escapaba de su pecho, su corazón martillaba fuertemente en su pecho. Los ojos brillantes estaban ligeramente desenfocados.

El niño esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta con una sonrisa en el rostro y los pómulos teñidos de carmín. La cordura de Elda trastabilló un momento y sus ojos se inundaron de poder. En menos de un segundo estaban tumbados en el suelo, Elda encima del niño, con su frente pegada al cuello de éste. Preocupado movió al cuerpo encima de él; la sintió separarse y posar sus labios en el cuello. Sabía que ella tenía experiencia puesto que era mayor pero jamás imagino algo así; cerró inevitablemente los ojos.

Profanó con su lengua los terrenos vírgenes y hundió sus colmillos en la tierna piel infantil, succionó la sangre fuera de sí, no alcanzaba a comprender del todo sus actos pero se sintió muy joven para aquello. Se sintió dividida entre penas y placeres, angustia y saciedad.

Fue incapaz de parar, no se supo controlar. La cálida sangre infantil estaba hecha de amor… la bebió toda hasta el final… sin remordimientos, sin culpa, sin pensar.

Escapó.

-

Jadeó.

Entendió la diferencia vital entre ambas razas y por primera vez se supo peligrosa, ella no quería ser esa clase de monstruo de pesadilla del que sus padres estaban orgullosos. No quería pasar el resto de sus días encerrada en un ataúd durmiendo por años y años, ni que sus descendientes tuvieran que pasar por ello jamás…

Todo lo que quería era dejar de ser lo que era. Renunció a ser un vampiro, prometiéndose que nunca sería aquella bestia de ojos rojos y poderes paralizantes capaz de beber hasta la última gota… Supo entonces que la contención de su naturaleza le sería cobrado caro pero lo dejó pasar.

Dejaría su inmunda naturaleza para ser como un humano, sencillamente normal.

Fue todo lo que deseo…

Cuando aquel cuerpo frió le brindó el último suspiro enamorado…


	2. Hasta el límite

**Título: **Despertar.**  
Fandom: **Karin (Chibi Vampire)  
**Claim: **Karin Marker  
**Notas:** Para cada vampiro es diferente… cada vampiro tiene motivos diferentes y cada uno lo supera de manera distinta.  
**Advertencias:** Teen. +13.

**Discl****a****imer:** Karin no es mío, pertenece a Yuna Kagesaki.

_

* * *

_

Hasta el límite.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente, sentía el sudor bajar por su cuello, su cabeza nublarse y su cuerpo pesado y gelatinoso. Hacía mucho calor ese día pero no entendía porque se sentía así, había vivido días más calurosos que ese…

La brisa rebotaba en su cuerpo sin conseguir enfriarlo, era como si con una cubeta de agua intentara apagar un incendio que abarcaba un kilometro. Imposible. No conocía el lugar solo dejaba que sus propios pies la arrastraran hacia quien sabe donde.

Era ligeramente consciente de que se alejaba de sus padres y el sentimiento de estar perdida le inundo parcialmente, aún así tenía el cerebro tan embotado que no era capaz de dar media vuelta y regresar.

Trastabilló al caminar, sin saber por donde andaba y alcanzo a prenderse de algo o alguien antes de caer mas sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, ella no sintió el golpe que en otro momento le hubiera dolido. Unas manos le sostuvieron para evitar que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo, recordó de improvisto que un eclipse sucedería ese día, esa fue la razón por la cual se alejo… para verlo tranquilamente en el lago al que habían ido de vacaciones.

La ayudó a pararse, no supo quien. Su visión borrosa sólo pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia. Él la apretó contra su pecho haciendo que los pliegues del vestido se pegaran a ella. El almizcle suave y cargado inundó sus fosas nasales, y ella no pudo evitar suspirar… jamás había olido algo semejante.

Su boca se aguó y se abrió instintivamente, escuchó los latidos de su corazón retumbar fuertemente en sus oídos. Retrajo su labio superior para descubrir sus dientes y relamió los labios… lo ansiaba. Miró por última vez al chico y lo descubrió cerrando los ojos al acercarse a ella.

Lo imitó y posó sus labios en su cuello. Traspasó sin dificultad la piel y bebió lo que podía, se entregó a la sensación de bienestar que le producía la primera vez… aún cuando la mayoría de la sangre se caía por su vestido, manchando la pureza del blanco.

La primera vez que chupó sangre y que fue considerada un vampiro real… La primera vez que despertó sus instintos dormidos al llegar al límite.


	3. Llanto fúnebre

**Título: **Despertar.**  
Fandom: **Karin (Chibi Vampire)  
**Claim: **Anju Marker  
**Notas:** Para cada vampiro es diferente… cada vampiro tiene motivos diferentes y cada uno lo supera de manera distinta.  
**Advertencias:** Teen. +13.

**Discl****a****imer:** Karin no es mío, pertenece a Yuna Kagesaki.

_

* * *

_

Llanto fúnebre.

_¡¿Por qué tiene que separase de nosotros?!_

—Te haré sentir mejor…

El sabor de los celos se entremezclaba con la sangre a la perfección, podía escucharse claramente el lujurioso sonido de los colmillos rompiendo la frágil piel humana y atravesando sin dificultad hasta llegar limpiamente a la yugular. La sangre correándose y ensuciando el inmaculado vestido blanco, y la otra parte mojando la garganta seca que pacientemente había aguantado once años… tan sólo imaginando la delicia de la fruta, pero sin atreverse a degustarla.

Jamás había soñado con tan placer. Minutos antes sentía sus sentidos estremecerse, su corazón bombear más rápido y más fuerte, más vivo que nunca. La piel bajo el vestido ardía con desespero, ardía de deseo. Las mejillas se coloreaban inconscientemente de carmín, la garganta quemaba con tal intensidad que le costaba respirar con normalidad. Su mirada estaba fija en la vena que resaltaba en el cuello.

— ¡Anju-chan! ¡Maki-chan!

Miró a la desconcertada Karin, quien aún parecía no entender. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente en su fuero interno, era consciente de lo que venía a continuación.

—Anju ¿por qué…

—He despertado Onee-san te lo demostraré.

Retiro levemente el guante blanco que cubría su mano. Los rayos del sol calcinaron unos momentos su piel hasta que volvió a cubrirse satisfecha ante la sorpresa de su hermana mayor. El sol se ponía tras ellas.

—Y mi preferencia en la sangre son los celos. —Su voz baja sonó trémula. —La sangre de los corazones que envidian a los que son felices.

— ¡¿Pero Maki por qué?! ¡Es mi amiga!

Anju sonrió ante la desesperación de Karin, cuyo rostro ya estaba colmado de lágrimas.

—Porque era mi preferencia y estaba cerca.

Se estremeció. Apretó contra si el regalo que cargaba.

—Pero es… mi amiga…

Anju se acercó a su hermana.

_¡¿Por qué tiene que dejar el mundo al que pertenece?!_

— ¿Hubiera sido diferente si hubiera sido alguien que no conocieras? Para nosotros es diferente… —Hizo una pausa en busca de las palabras adecuadas. —Es sólo… el almuerzo. Y su sangre estaba deliciosa, apuesto a que la de Fumio-san también estaba deliciosa…. Y la de Usui Kenta debe de estarlo.

La bolsa de papel alegremente decorada se estampó contra la cara de la menor. Karin temblaba de pies a cabeza y las lágrimas empapaban su rostro. Algo dentro de Anju se resquebrajo.

—Yo soy diferente. Nunca le haré eso a Usui-kun.

Salió corriendo.

Anju sonrió, sin ninguna pizca de alegría en aquel gesto.

_¡¿Acaso no es suficiente con tener una familia?!_

—Bgi-kun —llamó pero esta vez el muñeco no contesto. Lo tomó entre las manos y lo puso a la altura del rostro. —Bgi-kun. ¿No me vas a felicitar? Lo hice bien. Llegue a casa sin llorar…

_No. La respuesta es no. No es suficiente para Onee-san porque ella lo ama, quiere estar con él._

El dolor era terrible, pero la sed estaba saciada. No moriría físicamente porque psicológicamente acaba de morir. Su corazón estaba roto y su alma se encontraba perdida.

Ya no podría ayudar a su querida hermana pero al menos ella estaría feliz ahora. Junto a su Usui-kun. Lejos de Ren-nisan, papá y mamá. Lejos de Anju, no habría más Anju y Karin… porque ahora eran mundos diferentes…

_Aunque Onee-san quiera vivir con nosotros y con Usui-kun… _

La luna y el sol viven en el mismo cielo pero no conviven. No se ven, no se conocen. Son diferentes, son independientes, nunca se junta la noche con el día y menos la luz con la oscuridad.

¿Quién diría que el _despertar _sería la despedida?

La despedida a la luz, al mundo humano. A Onee-san.

_No podría. Pero al menos ella sería feliz, porque su felicidad no está con los vampiros, sino con el humano._

El cambio de estación al fin había llegado. Sólo que no era transitorio ahora el invierno era permanente.

Esa era la bienvenida al mundo… de la noche y el dolor eterno.


End file.
